


Lightbulb Moment

by Yoite



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Age Difference, Canon Gay Character, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Doctor/Patient, Episode Related, Ficlet, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Rare Pairings, S4e5, Seductive!Norman, inappropriate relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoite/pseuds/Yoite
Summary: Just a little one-shot that came into my head during THAT session with Dr. Edwards in "Refraction". The way Freddie Highmore turned on the heat out of nowhere just killed me. *fans herself* I might have watched that scene one or two *cough* fifty *cough* times.





	Lightbulb Moment

The problem with being a psychiatrist is, you don't get the luxury to ignore and forget. Years of medical training have turned you into a lightbulb, capable of illuminating even the darkest of corners. A dropped gaze, a hushed word, a brief smile could all be valuable insights into how a patient feels.  
  
"How do you want me to feel?"  
  
A transparent blue invitation from underneath dark locks. A honeyed provocation from deep red lips. A lop-sided smirk designed to make him weak at the knees. Grotesquely, this was now the second version of Norma Bates trying to seduce Doctor Edwards, and ironically, the fake, twisted copy was far more successful than the original.  
  
The bulb flickered and broke, giving off no light, only heat.  
  
"Or would you prefer me to lie down?"  
  
Doctor Edwards remained sat in his armchair long after the boy had left. The problem with being a psychiatrist is, you can't easily fool yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading - please comment if you want more! This rare pair has so much potential, I can't believe no one has written them yet.. (Or if someone actually has, please be so kind to post a link and feed my inappropriate fantasies).


End file.
